Flagship
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: The evening before a large operation against the Abyssals, the Admiral finds himself pondering over a certain Ship-Girl... and finds her doing the same about him. [Smut]


**Flagship**

''Haah... what a day...''

It was evening, the sky an amber hue as the sun descended beyond the horizon. A sparse few clouds floated high above, carried by the warm autumn breeze that gently threaded through his hair. The Admiral slowly wandered around the edge of the base, savouring the quiet serenity that contrasted with the usual chaos of the Naval Base.

He gazed out across the vast ocean before him, the sun reflecting off its surface. Compared to the serenity around him, his thoughts were a chaotic mess. A large force of Ship-Girls were to be launched tomorrow in a risky mission directly into Abyssal territory. If they succeeded in their mission and destroyed their targets, then the Abyssals would practically be crippled – and easy targets. The war would be over.

However, that hinged on the mission succeeding. A very risky mission with a large force – in other words, if they failed, then the war would be over for mankind. They just wouldn't have the required number of Ship-Girls to defend all their home ports.

The Admiral ran a hand through his hair. Chief amongst his concerns was one Ship-Girl in particular, one who he had garnered feelings for recently, and the one who would be leading the fleet into their greatest victory, or their worst defeat. Nagato. With her leading the fleet he was terrified that she wouldn't return.

He sat down on the grass, bringing one knee up to his chest as she gazed out at the amber sea. Perhaps he should've confessed sooner, but he never found the spine to. Especially back when they first met, when he was transferred to the base – she had been very professional and strict back then. Not so much now, thankfully.

He liked to think he was responsible for her becoming more casual and friendly.

The Admiral sat there for a few more minutes, taking in the sight of the sea, before eventually deciding to head back to his room – but before he could, a voice reached his ears.

''Hm...? Admiral?''

He blinked, glancing behind him. ''Nagato?''

Nagato met his gaze, smiling slightly as she walked off the dirt path and over to him. ''Mm. What are you doing out here so late?''

''Relaxing. You?''

''The same.'' She confirmed, taking a seat next to him. ''I usually walk these parts; had I known you also did, I would've invited you along.''

As she sat down she patted her lap, giving him an embarrassed smile. He blushed lightly and accepted the offer, laying his head down on her lap and getting comfortable. Mentally he noted that she's been offering lap-pillows a lot more often recently; there as barely any hesitation any more.

They sat in content silence for a long few minutes, the warm breeze and gentle splashing of the sea almost enough to lull him to sleep – even Nagato was not unaffected by its allure, her posture relaxed and a light smile on her face. Despite the calm however he found himself constantly circling back to a single question in his mind, until he couldn't keep it under wraps any longer.

''Nagato...'' He drew her attention, ''...do you _have_ to be the one to lead the fleet?''

Her expression softened. ''Yes. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if Mutsu or Yamato had to take the lead, and potentially be sunk as a result.''

The Admiral smiled faintly. It was hard to argue against her when she was dead-set on something, and it was that stubbornness that drew him to her in the first place. He wouldn't be able to sway her choice... so this was his last chance.

''I see...'' He murmured, sitting up – and cupping her cheek with one hand, before kissing her.

He quickly pulled back from the kiss a second later, taking in the sight of her surprised expression – a cute blush on her cheeks. He rarely had the chance to see her blush, and he always found it adorable when she did so. A fact he liked to point out, adding to her embarrassment.

''Sorry.'' He smiled sheepishly. ''It's hard to keep my feelings hidden, you know?''

There. He said it; even if she reacted poorly, at least he knew for sure.

Nagato blinked in surprise, her cheeks reddening even further – before to his surprise she smiled, laughing lightly.

''What a coincidence...'' She said warmly, brushing some hair from her face. ''I... planned on saying the same thing...''

She leaned in, pressing her lips against his in a return kiss – one he gladly reciprocated. She wrapped her arms around him, one hand gently threading through his hair and deepening the kiss. A moment later they broke off for air, only for their lips to meet less than a second later.

The Admiral pushed his weight forth, gently pushing Nagato back onto the grass. He pulled back from the kiss for just a moment, staring down at her cutely flushed expression as he shifted closer – his left pressed against the dirt next to her, and his right-

''Ahh-!'' Nagato moaned quietly, blushing embarrassedly as his right hand accidentally landed on her breast, opposed to the grass next to it.

His cheeks flushed red. ''S-Sorry...''

He made to pull his hand back, but before he could she laid her own hand over his. ''N-No... it's fine, if it's you...''

The Admiral swallowed, his cheeks reddening further as he gave her breast a gentle grope – earning a cutely shy moan from the Battleship. He leaned down and captured her lips in another kiss, muffling her adorable mewls before he got bolder; brushing his tongue against her teeth, prompting her to open her mouth and let his tongue slip in, wrestling with her own.

A few long seconds later they broke apart for air, breathing slightly heavier than before. He squeezed her breast again and daringly slid his hand under the folds of her kimono-top, discovering she wasn't wearing a bra underneath – his hand ghosting over her bare breast.

''Admiral... g-go ahead...'' Nagato demurely offered, blushing cutely.

He smiled at her cute expression, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before he undid her top – loosening the fabric and letting her large breasts spill out. Nagato shuddered as the cool evening air hit her breasts, moaning softly when his hands eagerly wrapped around them and gave them an affectionate grope. They were soft to the touch with a hint of pleasant firmness to them, their allure nearly hypnotising him.

''Ah...'' Nagato mewled softly as he kissed her breast, tipping her head back and moaning when he wrapped his lips around her nipple and gently sucked on it.

The Admiral smiled faintly, lightly grazing the pink nub with his teeth and eliciting another cute moan from the Battleship. Nagato squirmed under him as he toyed with her tits, alternating between lightly biting and gently sucking on her nipples or just simply peppering her breasts with feverish kisses. His hands weren't idle either, wrapping around her ample boobs and repeatedly squeezing them as he kissed them, stealing the breath from her lungs.

_'Nagato...' _He murmured internally, pulling his lips off her breast and instead trailing kisses down her stomach.

The Battleship moaned shyly, shuddering from the feeling of his wet lips as he moved further down her stomach. As he reached her shirt he suddenly swapped to her leg, gently peppering her thigh with affectionate kisses that left her squirming, her body growing hot from the lewd stimulation.

''Admiral...'' Nagato breathed, drawing his attention and lifting her short skirt up. ''Please... k-kiss me there too...''

He complied, trailing several feathery kisses closer to her black panties before hooking his fingers under the waistband, tugging them down her legs. The Admiral continued kissing her long legs as he pulled them down before leaving them on the grass next to them, her lower lips bare to him – something he didn't hesitate to exploit, planting a loving kiss on her exposed pussy.

''Ah~'' Nagato shuddered, covering her mouth to muffle her low moan as he kissed her slit again.

The Admiral peppered her pussy with gentle kisses, his hot breath brushing against her slit before he daringly dragged his tongue along her lower lips, earning a cute mewl from Nagato and prompting him to do it again. The Battleship cooed and moaned as he continued his ministrations, lapping at her pussy and setting her nerves alight.

He grew bolder, slipping his tongue into her pussy and making Nagato mewl from the strange feeling. One of her hands slipped down and threaded through his hair while the other grasped a handful of grass, her breathing becoming heavier from the stimulation.

''Nn... more...'' Nagato asked breathlessly, biting her lip to stifle another low groan.

In response the Admiral doubled his efforts, looping his arms around her thighs and pulling her closer, pushing his tongue deeper into her pussy. Nagato moaned as the slimy appendage wriggled around inside her pussy, eagerly lapping up her arousal and teasing her mercilessly. Her pleasure was only heightened by the cool evening air that made her breasts extra sensitive, her nipples becoming hard from the cold.

Despite being near the very edge of the Naval Base the chance that someone else would walk by was not an impossible prospect – but the notion only made Nagato hotter, her embarrassment fuelling her lust. She wasn't an exhibitionist by any means, but being so exposed out in the open, with the Admiral eating her out... it was beyond whatever lewd fantasies she could've imagined.

''Haah... Mn...'' Nagato breathed, arching her back slightly and pushing her hips towards the Admiral. ''Ah... Admiral... I'm close...''

The Admiral didn't reply with words, instead releasing her right thigh and bringing his thumb up to her clit, gently rubbing the sensitive nub while his tongue continued to plunge into her pussy. The sudden spike of pleasure was enough to knock the breath from her lungs and leave her moaning lewdly, hips shaking as her orgasm rapidly drew near.

Nagato bit her lip, her ample chest rising and falling rapidly. ''A... Admiral... I'm- _Mm~!_''

His tongue hit a sensitive spot inside her, tipping Nagato over the edge and eliciting a muffled cry of pleasure as her orgasm burnt through her, making her pussy burn with heavenly pleasure and her mind going blank.

The Admiral kept eating her out as she climaxed, lapping up her honey and tenderly rubbing her clit, extending her blissful orgasm for as long as possible – slowing down as her climax settled down. After a moment he stopped completely, pulling his head out from between her thighs and wiping his chin lean, smiling at Nagato's dazed expression.

''Enjoy that?'' He couldn't help but teasingly ask.

Nagato blinked, stirring from her orgasmic high and blushing darkly. ''Y-Yes... that... felt incredible...''

He flashed a grin. ''I'm glad.''

Nagato smiled demurely back, her eyes drifting down to his crotch – a noticeable tent in his pants. ''Admiral... do you... want to go, further...?''

The Admiral blinked in slight confusion before he connected the dots, his cheeks going red. ''Ah, you don't have to for-''

''It's not fair... if only I... feel good...'' Nagato breathlessly interrupted, shyly reaching down and spreading her sensitive pussy with two fingers. ''Please... make love to me... _Admiral_...''

How was he to refuse that?

With red cheeks he reached down and unzipped his pants, undoing his boxers and tugging his erect cock out into the open. He shuffled closer to her and leaned over Nagato, lining his cock up with her pussy and rubbing the tip against it, earning a soft moan from the Battleship. Their faces were so close it was impossible to resist, and without hesitation he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss, one she gladly returned.

''Mm~'' Nagato moaned as he pushed in, his cock spreading her inner walls apart as he slowly filled her.

The Admiral groaned into the kiss, her pussy tightening pleasurably around his shaft as he sunk into her wet tightness, until their pelvises bumped against each other. His entire length was buried inside her, and he spent a single second savouring the heavenly feeling before rearing his hips back until only half his cock was left inside – then plunging back in.

''Ah~!'' Nagato let out a cute grunt, wrapping her legs around his waist as he continued pushing his cock into her. ''You... can go faster...''

He obliged, eagerly picking up the pace. Their skin slapped together as he shoved his cock into Nagato's quivering pussy over and over, the sensation of her wet tightness enough to drive him mad with lust. He hungrily kissed her and devoured her moans, eagerly wrestling with her tongue when she pushed it into his mouth.

His hands shifted, one settling on her hip while the other hooked under her right thigh, lifting her lower half off the grass slightly and letting him pound into her with greater speed, much to her audible delight. They broke apart from the kiss for only a single second to breathe before kissing again, their tongues playfully fighting between them as they surrendered to their burning passion.

''Mn... Admiral...'' Nagato breathlessly murmured between kisses. ''Harder...''

The Admiral kissed her in response, bucking his hips and slamming his cock into her pussy, earning a lustful moan from the Battleship. She was already sensitive from her previous climax, making his rough pounding feel twice as good, her nerves burning with mind-melting pleasure.

Nagato's ample breasts bounced with each thrust, drawing his attention and prompting him to release her left hip – and instead grope her breast. Nagato moaned at his rough grip, shuddering as he started fondling it while not slowing his thrusts even slightly. Her nipples were hard due to the cold, doubling the pleasure of his rough fondling as his thumb repeatedly rubbed the hard nubs.

''Nn...'' Nagato grunted softly, the combined stimulation making her mind fog up – but she wasn't one to sit idly.

The Admiral let out a surprised grunt as Nagato suddenly used her enhanced strength, rolling both of them over with ease – and leaving Nagato sitting on his lap, his cock still throbbing within her wet tightness.

Nagato smiled slightly, cheeks scarlet as she dug her knees into the grass and started bouncing on his cock, eliciting a low groan from the Admiral at the change of pace. While not as fast as when he was pounding her, the sudden angle change was strangely erotic and made his cock burn with lustful desire. His hands immediately darted up to her breasts, groping both of them and avidly fondling them.

''Mm! Admiral~!'' Nagato moaned deeply, no longer trying to stifle her voice – too absorbed with bouncing on his throbbing cock.

The Admiral was panting heavily, hands lustfully squeezing her bouncing breasts as she rode his cock. He could feel his end drawing near, his cock burning and pelvis tightening but he didn't want it to end – yet at the same time the notion of cumming inside her was unimaginably erotic, only hastening his climax.

Nagato wasn't far behind, her sensitivity setting her skin on fire with lust and stealing her breath away, going crazy from the repetitive sensation of his cock hitting her deepest parts. She looked down at the Admiral, her stomach fluttering at the sight of his lustful expression and prompting her to lean forwards – hands resting on his chest and pushing her chest out towards him, her hips bouncing faster.

''A... Admiral...'' Nagato breathlessly murmured, feeling his cock pulsate within her. ''Haah... feel free... to c-cum...''

The Admiral only groaned in reply, barely having the breath left to reply. His hands moved to her curvy hips and helped her bounce on his dick, her hips moving so fast his cock almost slipped out of her several times – the faint sense of danger only accentuating their pleasure. It didn't take long until they reached their limit.

''Nn...! Nagato...!'' The Admiral grunted before it devolved into a throaty moan, pleasure rushing through him. His dick pulsated for a moment before ropes of cum shot out of his throbbing cock, painting her pussy white with his seed.

''Mm!'' Nagato moaned, tensing up at the sensation and orgasming from the feeling, powerful shudders burning through her body. She rolled her hips instinctively, her pussy milking his cock for every last drop of his warmth.

As her orgasm subsided Nagato mewled softly, nearly going slack against the Admiral. The sound of heavy breathing filled the air between them, both simply basking in the afterglow. After a minute Nagato lifted her hips, groaning as his cock slipped out before she laid back down, snuggling against his panting frame.

''Thank you... Admiral...'' Nagato breathed softly, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling as he threaded a hand through her hair.

He stroked her head. ''Promise me... you'll come back...?''

''I promise.''

[END]


End file.
